RWBY: Freerun
by No1OfConsequence
Summary: Sakura Hayashi leads an odd life for a Huntress of Haven, but sometimes it goes from just odd to interesting. Even a trip to the mall gets strange when a Faunus starts running after her. This leads to an epic chase that ends with a stunning twist. Read Freerun!


Sakura was dragging behind her team in the mall. She was really bored and kinda hungry. Peri was more enthused about this, as was Rowan and even Jasper. Sakura had what she wanted, so she just wanted to leave, but her friends were adamant to keep going.

"Come on, I just wanna go home!" Sakura pleaded. "I'm hungry and tired and out of money."

Jasper sighed. "You have ten bucks left."

"Yeah, but that's nothing."

"Rich people," Jasper mumbled. More clearly he said, "If you're hungry how about you go grab some fries or something." That sounded good.

"Alright." And she took off. She ran to the escalators just to find they were out of order. Downstairs she could see a burger place and smell the freshly cooked fries, a tantalizing smell to her hungry self. She jumped onto the handrail and ran down it. For flare's sake, she ended the climb down by jumping and doing a front flip. She landed perfectly and a moment later she was running to the burger place.

The fries were cheap enough, and she paid for them with two liens out of her pocket. She stepped out, munching on her fries with her bag of purchases around her elbow. Then she decided to run back to her team. Even though they were rather boring, she didn't want to leave without them, or be left behind.

As she ran back up the escalator, she looked back to see a blonde rabbit Faunus man from the burger place running after her. She didn't feel like talking so she just climbed to the top and moved on. She was surprised to see Blondie run up the escalator the same way she did. Whoever he was, he was determined to do something, and she didn't know what, so she ran.

She soon discovered that the man wouldn't give up chasing her. She decided that she had to hand off her bag and fries to someone, but who? She noticed that Storm and Faye were walking along talking, so she called out, "Storm, here!" She handed her stuff to him, barely slowing down, and resumed her previous speed. "If you eat one, I'll know."

As the chase continued, Sakura encountered several kiosks in her way. She managed to jump over several off them, and slide under another with a massive sign on top. As she slid she saw the Faunus was still after her. When would he stop?

As she ran to a crossroads, she noticed that there was a massive hole in it—purely for decoration. She decided to jump into the air and fall down it to the ground floor. She landed with a tumble, and was back on her feet in a second. Looking back, her pursuer didn't even stop to tumble.

She ran through the mall and out into the parking lot. She ran through it, jumping over cars, and right to the street. She then climbed onto a moving semi truck's trailer, hoping they wouldn't stop. Looking back, she saw her pursuer jump and land on the trailer. He had some powerful legs on him.

She then jumped off the trailer and onto the roof of another car, then another and another as she tried getting away. Eventually she jumped onto another semi's trailer as it headed for some tall buildings.

She jumped off the trailer onto the sidewalk, and ran for a nearby building. She climbed the building's fire escape as far up as it would go, and climbed the rest of the way to the roof. Behind her she heard her pursuer scaling the fire escape after her.

Sakura ran to the far edge of the roof and jumped to the next building. She then continued this, jumping from rooftop to rooftop; all the while Blondie was still pursuing her. Of course, this part wasn't meant to lose him; the next part was.

She then got to where the smaller buildings stopped and the towers began. She then jumped onto an outcropping on a tower and began climbing. She arrived at the top, surprised to look down and see Blondie was still after her.

She realized that if he wouldn't take the hint, she'd just have to fight him. She put on her Lighter Glove—which had fabric on the pointer finger and thumb that would produce a spark if she rubbed them against each other—and pulled a Cherry Bomb from a pocket of her vest. Only one of them was going to climb down this tower; the other would fall off it.

As soon as Blondie's head poked up, she threw a Cherry Bomb at him, lighting it with her glove first. There was a small but powerful explosion and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she saw that he was gone. She smiled, her handiwork up to her standards, and gave a sigh of relief.

Then he landed right in front of her. He tried kicking her legs out from under her, but she jumped just in time. In a single fluid motion he swung back around and kicked her out of the air. It was a powerful kick that sent her past the edge of the roof. But she managed to grab onto a pole sticking out of the roof, and swing back onto the roof.

As she was about to throw another bomb, Blondie said, "Good show, girl, good show, but I'm not here to fight."

She stopped for a moment. "Then why'd you try to kill me?" she asked.

"Thought old age was coming quicker than it is, wot, and miscalculated a bit," he said. That made sense; sometimes even she didn't know her own strength. "Basil Stag at your service," he said as he bowed.

"Sakura Hayashi," she replied, politely bowing as well. "Now why'd you chase me all the way onto a tower?"

Basil took a few coins out of his red and green coat. "You forgot your change."

She was shocked. Then again, this did seem like the level of dedication she'd put into returning lost change. She wasn't even mad. In fact, all she could do was laugh.

* * *

 **No, that didn't have a point. I just wanted to have some fun.**


End file.
